


With those shining wings

by I_am_sorry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Future Fic, I AM SORRY, I really am, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ball goes up in the air and she jumps (or flies, really) to spike it with an amazing speed and accuracy, Tobio thinks he should have anticipated it all along. He should have. He can’t breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With those shining wings

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kagehina or Hinakage.
> 
> Betaed by Keffy.  
> (2017, March.)

 

 

 

  

 

It’s on a usual day that it happens –well, as usual as it will get for his standards nowadays. He has been cleaning the storage room, and boxes after boxes keep piling up when she spots it, an old photo album he doesn’t even remember having.

She goes all wide-eyed and exited and Tobio has to swallow the lump in his throat because he knows that dumb expression. Even after all this years, he recognizes that endearingly dumb expression. He would know it anywhere.

“Who?” She asks as she grabs his sleeve. Tobio looks down at the picture she is holding between her little hands and doesn’t feel as surprised as he should.

“An amazing person,” he answers sincerely while he sits down and brings her to his lap, “And the best volleyball player I have ever met.”

“Oh?” She says, eyes shining with excitement and Tobio knows she won’t let this topic drop for the next few days.

“Yeah,” he nods and tries to not look at the picture too much. “Oh.”

 

 

 

 

 

As far as surprises regarding her go, this one is one of the worst he has seen. She is only seven years and still she is already infatuated with volleyball (this he can deal with, this much he expected). She has already signed up for her school’s club, and today is her first official match—

And Tobio has tried, with all his might, to teach her how to set but it’s just not her thing. It’s just not for her.

So when the ball goes up in the air and she jumps (or flies, really) to spike it with an amazing speed and accuracy, Tobio thinks he should have anticipated it all along. He should have. He can’t breathe.

Later when the game is over and her team has won and she asks him if he saw her, he can’t seem to find his words.

“Papa?” Wide orange eyes look at him and shine like ten thousand suns. “Was I good?”

“Invincible.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sugawara-san pats his arm good-naturedly and sends his most sympathetic look as he looks at the portrait in the wall. “She really looks like him.”

Tobio looks down and shrugs. He is not good with talking.

“Daichi says ‘hi’ by the way,” the light-haired man adds. “He’s sorry, he couldn’t make it today but he will be here next time.”

“Do you want tea?” He offers because is the polite thing to do when someone visits your house and you want to do something with your hands and stop fidgeting. Suga-san has this uncanny ability to make Tobio want to squirm.

“I am fine,” Suga smiles kindly as he sits on the sofa.

Tobio nods sitting on the other chair in the living room.

“Can I see her?" The question is doubtful, almost afraid –as if he expects Tobio to change his disposition anytime and shun him away. Tobio doesn’t blame him, not really. He knows how he was the first months after she was born. After it happened.

“Of course,” he looks at the clock. “She is at school but she said she doesn’t have practice today. She should be here in any minute.”

“Practice?” Sugawara-san’s voice goes pained.

“Volleyball,” Tobio answers without really explaining.

“Ah--”

“I am home!” She screams happily as she enters the house. A ball of energy and sunshine and cheer –and Sugawara-san looks as if he is about to cry.

“Come here.” Tobio says and holds out his hand.

She looks surprised and stares at the stranger in the house, but is quick to obey her father nonetheless. She steps up and hastily bows toward Sugawara – in the way Tobio taught her when she was old enough to understand what politeness was.

“You don’t know me,” Sugawara says, his eyes shining suspiciously bright, “But I know you.”

Through photos and e-mails, Tobio knows. All of his friends seen her some way or another.

“A pleasure to meet you.” She smiles and Sugawara smiles back. He cuts the visit short and when Tobio is saying goodbye at the door Sugawara-san breaks down.

“I am sorry,” he talks between hiccups. “I should have been here. We should have been here, all these years. With you… with the both of you. It won’t happen again. I’ll come visit once a month and, and--”

Tobio interrupts him off with a hug, a strong one, a bear hug –he has gotten good with those thanks to her. “It was good seeing you, Sugawara-sempai.”

 

 

 

 

  
Tobio takes time to brush her hair every night, and he makes sure that it happens even if he is busy with work or fixing dinner. She gets her beautiful wavy black hair brushed every single night without a doubt.

She giggles when he finds a stubborn knot in her soft tresses of hair and pouts when he chides her for wriggling too much.

“Why do you do this, every night?” She asks one evening as she blows one lock of hair from her face. She is restless, and Tobio knows she wants to leave and go watch tv. A national volleyball game is being broadcasted.

“I made a promise.”

She pouts some more at that. “Buuuuuut the game!”

Tobio shakes his head.

“Aw come on, Papa, let me go watch!” She whines and Tobio has to hide a smile. “The players are amazing… they go bam! And then wham and I want to spike like that, like kaboom! And Papa…”

She turns around panicked and frantic. “Never mind, it’s okay! I will watch it later. It’s okay! Papa, please don’t cry.”

 

 

 

 

  
Tobio doesn’t like rainy days. He used to be impartial to weather before, before everything. But now he despises rainy days. It was raining that day, the day he called about her. They had fought the night before and he had stormed off in his bicycle towards his mother’s home.

Tobio had felt sick the whole night after that, and he had thought it was a cold. He had decided to go to the doctor in the morning – to get some medicine to help his nausea and instead he had gotten a frown on the doctor’s stern face and a full blood test.

It had been a shock when the results had come in.

There were never distinctions between alphas and omegas at Karasuno, and Tobio had taken suppressants for so long he had even forgotten his body was capable of doing things like that.

He had called him hurriedly after that, feeling like fainting because – what were they going to do? With the national team and Tobio’s part time job, he hadn’t even considered… considered he was capable of…

“What?” The voice at the other side of the phone had answered when Tobio had finally managed to reach in. He still sounded upset – Tobio was sure the other person was half sulking.

“You are an alpha.” Tobio had answered quite dumbly.

“Well, yeah, duh!... I know.”

Tobio had shaken his head, if they had been having a face-to-face conversation, he would have vigorously jostled the other to get him to understand. “You are an alpha.” He had repeated. “What am I?”

“A dumbass, who needs to understand when is time to stop complaining over whose turn to wash the dis--”

“No!”

“Uh?”

“What I am?”

“My missing half.” There was no hesitation in his voice as he said that, even fighting as they were.

Tobio felt like breathing easier after hearing that. “Yes but I am also an omega.”

“…”

“Hey! Are you listening?”

“WHHHHAT?!”

Tobio had to take the phone from his ear a little after that, fearing premature deafness.

“You knew.” Or well, Tobio had assumed he knew. Weren’t alphas supposed to know these kind of things?

“What? Yes… well yeah, I had assumed when we first met but I kind of forgot.”

“…”

“So…”

“So?”

“Come on! Don’t be an idiot, figure it out.”

"..."

“How far along are you?” He finally said after a little while almost breathless. “How many months? Is it a boy? A girl? If it’s a girl I will brush her hair every night and buy her first volleyball. And if it’s a boy I--”

“Hey! I don’t know yet… too early to tell.”

“Oh,” a pause. “Okay. I am going home right now, just you wait.”

That had been the last time Tobio heard his voice. On a rainy morning, just after telling him about it, he had grabbed his bicycle under the pouring rain, he had missed a stop and a truck hadn’t seen him turn around –he was only twenty-three, the news broadcasted it widely … the sad story of a rising star in volleyball born in Miyagi who crashed and dimmed. A sun that died too early.

 

 

 

 

  
“I think,” the man lowers his eyes. “I think you are very beautiful.”

Tobio looks at him. “Thank you.”

It’s been a while since anyone has told something like that to him. He is picking boxes of milk for his daughter at the supermarket and he wants to move to the next item in his list but the man in front of him is blocking his way.

“I mean, I know,” there’s a pause. “I know your husband died young, and that you have a kid… and I, well--”

“Thank you but I am not interested.”

The man just looks at him. “But you’re an omega and you’re all alone. It surely must be hard to be by yourself.”

“My husband left me insurance.” That was surprising enough; Tobio didn’t know he had had anything like that prepared –but the account had all the revenue he had accumulated through the years part-time jobs and a huge amount that had been earned by playing for Japan’s national team. It had been almost as if he had been anticipating Tobio would need it. “I am okay.”

“Oh.”

“I thank you once again.”

 

 

 

 

Tobio thinks it’s time. She has seen him in every picture he had stored in the attic and in every video he saved from their high school days. She has studied every movement he made and has copied it perfectly. Tobio knows she even found a notebook written by him. She never asks but he suspects, she suspects…

She will be eight years old next year and Tobio thinks she is old enough to understand now.

“Get dressed in your best black clothes.” He tells her as he fixes his own black suit.

She frowns but nods all the same, and soon enough she is wearing one of her best black dresses, all ribbons and lace. “Where are we going?”

“I am taking you to meet someone.”

Tobio grabs her hand as they leave the house, and they take a bus. The bus stop is close to their destination, but it still takes some minutes walking. At least it’s a very beautiful morning. There are no clouds in the sky.

“Who are we meeting?”

Tobio doesn’t answer until they are in front of the grave. It stands in white marble and is in the same condition as Tobio left it last month when he came to pay his respects and talk about the little girl holding his hand – just as he has been doing these past seven years since the accident.

“This is Hinata Himawari.” Tobio says at the grave, then looks up at the sky.

She looks at it as well. “Hinata Shouyou?”

“Yes.”

“The ultimate decoy?” She asks because she has been reading information about him non-stop.

“Yes.”

“Is he my other dad?”

Tobio closes his eyes and sighs. It doesn’t hurt as bad as it used to. “Yeah.”

She nods and smiles. She then runs closer to the grave and bows. “A pleasure to meet you, daddy! Please keep looking over me and Papa from now on!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense Hinata is my favorite character from Haikyuu!, really…
> 
> *Himawari means sunflower.


End file.
